Viertel Vor Sechs
by somilia jenfia et kynia
Summary: Une petite histoire. Kai aime Rei, ce dernier aime Tala, mais il s'est fait rejeter, et Kai à 'profiter' de cette 'faiblesse' lisez pour plus de détail triste vous allez aussi être surprises des dialogues :P ONESHOT!


Viertel vor sechs, meine Liebe ist verschwunden, es ist in der Nacht gegangen, und ich…ich bleibe Einzige, und ich Weinen allein übrig

Dans ses yeux, tout est possible. Dans ses yeux, on y lit tout. Dans ses yeux, on y voit l'amour, la joie et la tendresse. Dans mes yeux, rien n'est possible. Dans mes yeux, on y voit rien. Dans mes yeux, on y voit glace. Ses yeux soleil, les miens vermeilles. Ses yeux miel, les miens de sang…Tout son corps crie le bonheur, tout mon corps crie désespoir.

Il est 3h45, je regarde par la fenêtre, une douce ombre. Il est 3h46, je regarde par la fenêtre, l'ombre devient menaçante. Il est 3h50, et je répond à la porte, un être frêle et adorable. Un petit chaton abandonné par son maître. Grelottant de froid, je le laisse entré. Je le regarde, il met la douce couverture de polar que je lui tends. Il se roule à l'intérieur, et se met à pleurer. Je le prend dans mes bras, le dorlote, pauvre chaton. Qu'a-t-il bien pu lui arriver? Je le serre dans mes bras, le prend délicatement, tout comme une mariée, et le dépose dans mon lit. Il pleure, mais accepte le doux geste. Il se cache sous les couvertures, je sors, et lui laisse ma chambre. Je vais dans le salon, je lui parlerez demain, à mon doux chaton.

Il est 4h45, je regarde par la fenêtre, il n'y a rien. Il est 4h46, je regarde par la fenêtre. Il est 4h50, et j'entend un bruit qui vient de ma chambre. Je me lève, me dirige vers la porte émeraude. Je regarde dans ma chambre, je vois de doux yeux jaunes, un joli chaton c'est réveillé.

-Guten Morgen

-Hallo.

-Wie geht's?

- Besser, als gestern, danke. Und du?

-Gut, danke. Was willst du essen?

-Brots und Milch? Ist das ok?

-Ja. Ein Moment. Ich werde dein Mittagessen aufrichten.

-Danke.

Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Du pain. Pas grand chose à faire. Et du lait, comme tout bon chaton. JE me dépêche et dépose son plat sur mon lit.

-Halten Sie.

-Danke, Kai-kun.

Je le regarde, le contemple, et m'abstiens. Je le laisse seul dans la chambre. J'entends des pleurs, je ne sais que faire. Je rentre une seconde fois dans la chambre.

-Was hast du?

-Ah tief betrübt. Ich... Kai benötige ich so sehr du... Bedürfnis von du.

-Ich werde immer dort für du sein, du weißt es.

-Kai!

- Mein Kätzchen, weint nicht mehr.

-Kai, ich liebe dich.

-Mich auch, mein Engel.

Je le serre dans mes bras. Je l'aime plus qu'il ne le pense. Je ne veut plus jamais voir de larmes dans ses yeux. Je l'aime. Mais pas lui. Il ne m'aime pas. Il en aime un autre, mais me dit ces mots. Je l'aime tellement, mais pas lui. Il crie un autre nom le soir, il crie un autre nom dans ses rêves. Il lui dit je l'aime. Ce n'est pas moi. C'est Tala. Il crie son nom dans la chambre. Je le sais. Je sors avec lui en connaissance de cause. Il ne me dit pas ces mots, il lui dit à lui. Celui qui l'a rejeter. Celui qu'il aime, sans avoir de sentiments en retour. J'ai profité de la situation, je lui ai promis d'être Tala pour lui. D'être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas, je voulais l'avoir, avoir sa perfection. Son odeur, et me réveiller près de lui. Rien de tout ça cependant. Il ne vient que très rarement chez moi, et le matin, jamais il n'est là, dans mes bras. Jamais je ne me suis réveiller en le voyant dans mes bras. Je l'aime, alors j'endure. Peu importe, tant que son regard soleil se pointe vers moi. Je l'aime, peut-être trop.

-Kai, Ich liebe dich.

Je le repousse un peu. Entendre cela me fait mal. Ne dit pas mon nom. Dit le sien, pas le mien, sinon je penserai que cette relation est véritable. Je t'aime, mais pas.

-Nein, du liebe Tala. Sagen meinen Namen nicht.

-Aber…

-Nein aber, mein Engel, bitte.

-Aber, ich liebe du, nein Tala!

Tes paroles me blessent, tu le sais. Arrête je t'en pris.

-Gehen Sie, bitte weg. Ich kann nicht diese Schmerz mehr stehen. Bitte. Das Sehen Sie läßt mich daran erinnern, daß Sie ihn lieben.

Il se lève et me regarde. Je le vois qui pleurs, mais je ne veux plus souffrir pour ce semblant d'amour. Au revoir Rei. Je suis sur que tu trouveras mieux.

-Sie können nicht wirklich glauben, aber ich morgens in der Liebe mit Ihnen. Alle jene Tage, die wir zusammen führten, alle jene Nächte. Ich wollte mit Ihnen sein. Traurig für alles ich und werde tun.

Il part.

_Viertel vor sechs, meine Liebe ist verschwunden, es ist in der Nacht gegangen, und ich…ich bleibe Einzige, und ich Weinen allein übrig_

_Six heure moins quart, mon amour a disparu, il est parti dans la nuit, et moi...moi je reste seul et je pleur_

* * *

_Bon pour toutes les personnes désemparées et qui pleure dans leur coin car elles n'ont rien compris et veulent savoir ce que les dialogues voulaient dire...vous pouvez me le demander dans le review en laissant votre adresse e-mail, je voulais juste qu'on se concentre sur les pensées, et non sur le dialogue. J'ai fait exprès de mettre ça en allemand, si je savais une langue plus difficile je l'aurais fait dans cette langue là (mon allemand n'est pas parfait, il est très loin de l'être, alors si quelqu'un est callé dans la matière vous pouvez toujours me corrier, jen serai hyper contente. je n'en suis qu'à ma première session d'Allemand, donc faut pas trop men demander, déjà que je me trouve bonne d'avoir fait ça )_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécier, j'essayais encore un autre style d'approche. J'ai deux projet de one-shot encore(!) je vous les dit tout de suite, comme cela je serai obligé de les faire :P Tk un triangle TalaReiKai, à qui gagnera le coeur de notre chinois tant adoré, et une autre ou je serai vilaine avec Kai (et oui! Je veux essayer quelque chose de neuf ) Tout cas, je devrais les faire pendant mes vacances de Noël (soit après le 8 décembre, hé oui je tombe en congé le 8 décembre!, et je recommence l'école le 25 janvier, je mène la belle vie :P)_

_ Tout cas, plein d'amour à ceux qui font m'aimer (donc ceux qui review, et même ceux qui review pas ¬¬ je suis très fine non?_

_ !OUI JE VOUS JURE JE VAIS CONTINUER MES AUTRES FICS!_

_P.S. je m'excuse pour les fautes, je suis vraiment fatigué ces derniers temps, et je n'arrive pas à bien dormir --' (si ya vraiment de quoi de trop laid, dite le moi, je corrigerai le plus vite possible ) merci de votre compréhension.  
_


End file.
